This invention relates generally to electronic devices that incorporate electroluminescent (EL) technology, such as wristworn devices, and in particular, to a wearable electronic device that incorporates an EL layer above the dial so as to facilitate the illumination of indicia, whether embedded and/or surface indicia (as disclosed below), under low lighting conditions.
Electroluminescent (EL) technology is well known in wristwatches, a pioneer in the field being companies such as Timex Corporation. The construction of such EL lamps is now well known, and is further described in several, if not many existing patents, examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,527,096 and 6,515,416.
However, these (and presumably other) patents are believed to focus only on the use of EL technology for backlighting of the dial or display, such as an LCD. That is, the present inventor is not aware of any use of EL technology (i.e. as a lamp) wherein the lamp/layer is positioned in front of the dial or display so as to facilitate illumination of (e.g.) embedded and/or surface indicia, not on the dial or LCD display, during low lighting conditions.
Such a device, however, is believed to be desirable in that it further facilitates the use and reading of the device's functions during low lighting conditions, thereby providing at the least, increased functionality, ease of use and enjoyment of the device. The present invention provides the aforementioned advantages and objectives, as well as those set forth below.